The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavandula angustifolia and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Armtipp01’. ‘Armtipp01’ is a new variety of English lavender suitable for landscape and container use.
The new cultivar arose from an ongoing breeding program by the inventor in de Lier, The Netherlands. The Inventor made a controlled cross in October 2009 between the cultivar ‘Hidcote’ (not patented) as the female parent and an unnamed plant from the inventor's breeding program, designated as “nr 1402”, as the male parent. ‘Armtipp01’ was selected as a single unique plant from the resulting seedlings in July 2010.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by vegetative stem cuttings by the inventor in Kerkdriel, The Netherlands in July of 2010. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.